Is he really who he seems
by Casualty3000
Summary: Jessica meets a man at work but what's he actually like?


On her first day back at Holby ED after returning from America, Jessica wanted to make a good impression of herself so got there early. She put some scrubs on and then went to sit in the staff room and drink the coffee she'd made. Linda came in and Jessica smiled at her after she hadn't seen Linda ever since she'd left her in America.

"Whatcote doing here", Linda asked.

"It's nice to see you too. A welcome back would have been nice", Jessica said.

Linda just walked out so Jessica shugged. As she'd known Linda for years and even lived with her for a year, Jessica knew Linda was just tired and she'll be better when she gets more energy into her system. Jessica's shift started and they had a new cleaner in so Charlie was interducing them both.

"As some of you know this is Jessica Harrison, she used to work here and this is Bobby Blackball his the new cleaner", Charlie said.

Jessica smiled at Bobby and Bobby smiled back. They both felt a connection between them. They got back to work and throughout the day Jessica kept bumping into Bobby. Jessica thought it must be fate and her and Bobby are perfect for each other. They bumped into each other and there was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend as in a relationship", Bobby asked shyly.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Jessica couldn't believe it on her first day back she'd gotten herself a boyfriend. It kind of reminded her of her first ever day after her one night stand with Adam. As she got on with her shift she went to write some patient notes when she saw Linda. Jessica smiled but Linda didn't smile back, she began to have a panic attack.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Jessica got Linda into a cubicle and gave her a plastic bag to breath in and then tried to calm her friend down who was sweating even though it's snowing outside and Linda only has her scrubs on. Linda looked at Jessica and then looked back down at her legs while Jessica tried to figure out what had caused the panic attack.

"I've just been a little too busy", Linda lied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Linda was discharged and it was time for lunch. Jessica sat with Bobby while Linda sat on her own which is unusual for Linda as she usually sits with Jessica, well she did last time they worked together.

"Do you think we should invite Linda over", Jessica asked.

"No leave her", Bobby replied.

"She's my best friend", Jessica said.

"I like just us", Bobby replied.

Jessica had to get back to work and Bobby moved over on to Linda's table. Linda looked at him and then looked back down. She was eating pizza, chips and beans. Bobby had a jacket potato with cheese and tuna. Bobby smiled at Linda as she just stared back at him. She broke up some of her crumble so it would cool down ready for when she eats it.

"Alright jammy", Bobby asked.

"You know I don't like being called jammy", Linda replied.

"Tough", Bobby replied.

"You made my life hell at school your not going to do it here", Linda replied.

Bobby stired his tea and then used the hot teaspoon to burn Linda's hand. Bobby was a bully and Jessica couldn't see that. Linda ate her lunch in pain then went to run her hand under a cold tap. Jessica saw her burn and wanted to look at it but Linda pulled away.

"Linda, I'm not going to hurt you", Jessica said.

"Leave me alone", Linda said and stormed out.

"Wasn't that your friend", Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to cool down", Jessica replied.

Bobby smiled and him and Jessica shared their first hug. Bobby went into the girls toilets and found Linda. He stared at her as she looked scared. Bobby laughed, he loved making Linda's life miserable. He walked right up to her.

"You tell Jessica anything about our past and I will hurt you", Bobby said.

"Leave me alone, what did I ever do to you to deserve all this", Linda asked.

"You were fat and you still are", Bobby replied.

Linda accidentally let a tear fall which she hated herself for as it would give Bobby a new idea how to bully her. Jessica entered the toilets and Bobby quickly hugged Linda to make it look as if he was comforting her due to the fact she was crying.

"Bobby", Jessica said.

"Walked in to clean the ladies and found her crying, I couldn't just leave her I'd never forgive myself if I did that", Bobby said.

"That's so sweet", Jessica said.

Bobby left the toilets giving Linda a nasty look. Jessica hugged Linda but Linda shuffled out of the hug and walked out bumping into Bobby who then called her more names. After the shift Bobby and Jessica went out for a Chinese on a date. Jessica went to the toilet while Bobby looked after the table. Realising Jessica had left her phone as she got a text, Bobby read it and it was from Linda. He text Linda back pretending to be Jessica and then put Jessica's phone back in her bag so she wouldn't think anything when she came out. The food came just as Jessica returned. After dinner Bobby took Jessica back to his flat.

"Do you want a drink", Bobby asked.

"Yeah please", Jessica replied.

"I've got orange juice, lemon ssquash, coke, lemonade, water, milk, tea, coffee, hot chocolate, red wine, beer or strawberry cider", Bobby said.

"Orange juice please", Jessica replied.

Bobby put on a film and Jessica cuddled up to him as they watched the film. They then watched clips of Bobby when he was younger but all Jessica could think of was the little girl everyone was being nasty to unaware that's her friend Linda.

"Poor girl", Jessica said.

"We were only playing", Bobby said.

"She keeps crying", Jessica said.

"She was just very emotional", Bobby replied.

As Jessica watched some more the older Bobby got she could make out it was her friend Linda. Jessica felt physically sick at the fact this man she'd met had hurt her friend in the past just because she liked jam doughnuts.

"That's Linda", Jessica said.

"She knew it was just a bit of banter", Bobby said.

"She's crying", Jessica replied.

"Like I said over emotional", Bobby replied.

As Jessica watched on she saw a clip of what friends must have recorded on a video camera. On the clip Linda had gotten hiccups sitting next to Bobby on the coach and the Bobby hit her in her chest.

"I never want to see you again", Jessica said extremely angry about what she'd just seen.

"Ugly cow", Bobby replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied feeling a little hurt.

"Linda is a tramp and so are you", Bobby said.

Jessica walked out crying. Not only had she just seen her best friend get hurt, Bobby had started on her as well. Jessica went in her bag to text Linda but got a shock when she read what Bobby had sent pretending to be Jessica.

_to Linda_

_From Jessica _

_Stop texting me you ugly freak. I only became your friend because I felt sorry for you as your friendless. You also proper smell in all like you've been eating animal poo. I hate you. Your a skanky smelly bitch. Never Speak To Me Again _

Jessica was shocked to read that, she had no idea how to make it up to Linda as she'd think the text was from Jessica. Bobby continued being nasty and bullying Jessica because she wanted to break up with him. Jessica got the police involved and they arrested Bobby. The next day arrived and Jessica was dreading seeing Linda.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"Come to call me more names", Linda asked angrily.

"I never sent the text Bobby did, I'm sorry", Jessica replied.

"His always bullied me", Linda said.

"His in prison now so he can't hurt you", Jessica replied.

Jessica and Linda managed to resolve their differences and become best friends again and this time stronger than ever. Jessica wished she'd never had liked Bobby as he was just a bully.

After Bobby had left Jessica and Linda were happy again.

The end


End file.
